


The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Presents, Questioning, Questions, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the pack reunites at Derek's to have dinner and give their presents. Stiles finds out that he's not the only one who has given a lot of thought to his present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the few people who commented in the previous chapter. I was very glad to see that some people liked it and I'll say to those who wanted to know what happened with Jackson later, that you will find out soon... but I wrote this for today so obviously I needed to post it first.
> 
> This is my first Christmas story and it's my present to everybody who loves this series... and to anybody who checks it out for the first time. I was nervous about writing something with a Christmas spirit but I really wanted to give it a try and I hope it's not too sappy... I wanted it to be just cute and romantic.
> 
> So, Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it. And I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this experiment xDD.  
>   
> If you're curious, you can see the sweater [here](http://www.hugoboss.com/checked-relaxed-fit-sweater-in-cotton-%27srid%27/hbeu50332979.html?dwvar_hbeu50332979_color=320_Green#start=1).
> 
> Thanks so much to WhenAngelsFall for her great beta. And also thanks to Tryslora for always helping me with my doubts.
> 
> It's dedicated to WhenAngelsFall and Ladysofialara for always being there with their support and advice.

 

  
  
  
[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=nmg3h5)

 

It's Christmas day and the whole pack is together again. They had lunch with their families but having dinner together has become a pack tradition since the first year they all started college three years ago. This day nobody is allowed to have an excuse not to be there.

Who would have thought that Derek would ever have a normal house with typical Christmas decorations and five dogs. Probably not Derek. But he bought this house four years ago and it has extra rooms where the pack can sleep tonight if it's late and they don't want to go back to their houses or if they just don't have a place to stay that isn't a friend's like Isaac.

Besides, Derek probably never thought he'd officially have a boyfriend and this is the first Christmas he’s spending with Kane. This year it definitely feels more special than he remembers since the last time he felt this way he was little and his family was still alive.

As they've been arriving at the house, they've all left their presents under the tree in the living room. Derek's house looks modern but it has a lot wood in it so the fireplace and the classic furniture really works with the Christmas ornaments.

When it's time to open the presents, everybody hopes they chose the right thing. Lydia loves Jackson's bracelet but, of course, Jackson knows what she likes and he has excellent taste even when he's not spending too much because he knows that Lydia would get upset.

Isaac gets stuff from everybody. That's the good thing of not having a partner, all your friends think you need some extra love and they get you something, and the truth is that he likes everything but Jackson's scarf is totally his favorite gift. Of course, Jackson wins, as usual.

Kane buys Derek a wallet following Jackson's advice because he has no idea what to get him and according to Jackson, everybody can use a new wallet. And Derek gets Kane a watch because like Jackson told him, _who can't use a new watch?_

Yeah, who knew that Jackson would become the new presents' advisor of Beacon Hills? Not him, that's for sure.

Stiles gives Jackson his present and this year he's feeling a lot more confident about it. For the first he's saved enough money to buy what he wanted... to buy something that he knows Jackson will really like and that's a pretty good feeling. Besides, he's sure Jackson will look really good in it, so it's a win-win situation.

So, Jackson opens it and obviously a Hugo Boss sweater is not what he expected because he looks more surprised than other times.

"Oh wow, this is... It's really cool," Jackson says holding the sweater in front of him to see it perfectly. It's made of cotton with a dark blue knitted check pattern. It looks both casual and very comfortable.

"You like it?" Stiles asks nervously.

"Stiles. You didn't have to do this. You can't afford it, okay?" Jackson says as he folds the sweater carefully.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you liked it," Stiles says, crossing his arms.

"Of course, I like it. It's fucking Hugo Boss, who wouldn't like it. It's beautiful."

Stiles smiles, really happy for a second until Jackson continues.

"But you have to return it... 'cause I don't need it and you need the money. You can get me something else if you want..." Jackson offers because he figure that otherwise, Stiles will get upset.

"I'm not going to return it. Are you insane? I want you to have it and I want you to wear it when you are in college and remember who gave it to you, okay?"

Jackson snorts. "I don't need a sweater to remember you..." Jackson reaches for Stiles' hands holding them.

"But it's cute that you think I do..." Jackson bites his lip and shakes his head with disbelief.

"I know you don't but... god, I just wanted to get you something nice for once. Besides, you have a lot of everything, it's almost impossible to get you something."

"Hey, I don't care about presents so much. I'll like whatever you get me. I thought you knew that by now."

"Yeah, you keep saying that but you like nice stuff. Expensive stuff. I know your taste, okay? So don't even try this time. That's what I wanted to get you and you're keeping it."

"Fine." Jackson spreads his arms in defeat. "The last thing I want is to argue about a present... which _I love_... so yeah, I'll keep it. Thank you."

Jackson leans forward to capture Stiles’s lips briefly but Stiles puts his arms around his waist. Stiles draws Jackson’ lower lip into his mouth and sucks it, before biting down gently, groaning in the back of his throat. When the kiss ends, Stiles rests his forehead against Jackson's and smiles. "You're welcome," Stiles says, almost a whisper. The fact is that everybody around them is busy opening their own presents and nobody is paying any attention to them, so it feels like they are on their own right now.

Jackson reluctantly disentangles Stiles's arms from around his waist to get a small package with a rectangular shape he had left under the tree.

"This is for you." Jackson licks his lip and tries really hard not to smile but Stiles knows better by now.

Stiles looks at the very light package really confused... usually presents are a little heavier, especially Jackson's presents.

Stiles unwraps the weird rectangle as carefully as he can which takes more time and it's making Jackson nervous.

"Hey, you can break the paper, you know?" Jackson suggests playfully.

Stiles doesn't reply and a few seconds later he can see that it's a simple white envelope. For a moment he doesn't know what to think and he just looks at it wondering what the hell is that present.

"So, are you gonna open it or what?" Jackson frowns.

"Yeah.... yeah... I'm opening it," Stiles says, distractedly.

Jackson bites his lips and waits nervously for his reaction.

Stiles looks inside the envelope and he has no idea what he expected but it's just a folded page.

"What's this?" Stiles asks as he takes it out.

"Just read it." Jackson says simply. If he's waited a long to time to tell him, he can wait a few seconds more. And he knows when Stiles knows because his face changes from confusion to evident surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles says, raising his eyebrows.

Jackson just grins in response.

"Jackson..." Stiles shakes his head. "There's no way. This is too much. We can't do this."

"Yes, we can. And it's booked. This is not like a sweater. You can't fucking return it. We need to catch those flights now."

"You _are_ insane, okay? You really should have asked me about it."

"Yeah, well, _surprise_ means that the other person doesn't know what you're getting and _you_ were the other person, so obviously I couldn't tell you."

Stiles wants to tell him not to be a smartass but he knows it's pointless because Jackson is never going to change and the truth is that Stiles loves surprises but he still thinks that this is way too much.

"I get that, okay? But Jackson..." Stiles hesitates about the best way to utter his thoughts. "A trip to London and Edinburgh? Have you lost your mind?"

"You said you wanted to go." Jackson says matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" Stiles says louder than he intended. "But not now, some day... I don't know. When I've got a job and I've saved money, you know? When I can fucking afford it... Like normal people do. That's when!"

"Yeah, and when is that gonna be exactly? Five, seven, ten years from now? You don't know. And I don't want you to wait that long. We shouldn't have to wait."

"Jackson, we're in college. Normal people in college wait. Hell, even normal people who are not in college wait." Stiles says, waving his right arm.

"Well, I've got all that money I inherited when I was eighteen and I've never touched it, you know that. And you know what? My parents gave it to me to make me happy. They gave it to me so that I could use it when I needed it and we need this, okay? We need to get away from our friends, our family, your job and fucking college for a week..."

"Jackson..." Stiles starts but he's not sure what to say. A huge part of him really wants to go.

"Didn't you tell me the other day on the phone that we needed to _reconnect_ and spend time _alone_ this Christmas? It wasn't me who said it..."

"Yes. Okay." Stiles admits. "I said that." Stiles licks his lip. "I did..."

And there it is. That familiar expression on Jackson's face that Stiles knows so well.

That smirk when he knows he's right and he's winning this argument or whatever this thing is.

"But I didn't mean that we needed to go to _another continent_ for that." Stiles spreads his arms wide.

"Stiles, this is Beacon Hills, okay? Our friends are here... your father is here... my parents are here... we were never going to be alone. And we only get to be together a few weeks until summer, so I'm not gonna waste that time here. And since obviously I can afford it, we're going to fucking London and Edinburgh and that's it. The trip is already booked, that's the proof in your hand."

"You're unbelievable," Stiles says looking again at the booking confirmation in the page.

"And wait until you see the hotels I've chosen..." Jackson grins. "You're gonna love them."

Stiles looks at Jackson and shakes his head. He doesn't doubt that for a second. It just feels unreal. Jackson and him in England, away from all this. It's difficult to imagine it right now. And despite everything he's said, of course he wants to go. He can't wait to go. Besides, six nights alone in a hotel room with his boyfriend, he can't wait for that either.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asks when Stiles doesn't say anything.

Stiles snorts. "Now I feel stupid... You get me a trip to England and I get you a sweater..."

"Hey, it's Hugo Boss, that's not just _a sweater_..." Jackson grins. "That's a work of art. And besides," Jackson takes the page from Stiles's hand, drops it and places Stiles hands around his waist. "This trip is for both of us. I'll enjoy it as much as you. And I already told your father, so you don't have to worry about anything. Just pack your suitcase for next week and get ready for the jet lag, the Big Ben, the fish and chips and all that shit," Jackson says placing his hands on each side of Stiles's face.

"You make it sound _so romantic_..." Stiles chuckles.

"Shit. We're leaving in six days..." Stiles says until he gets interrupted by Jackson's mouth on his. Jackson moves a hand to cup around the back of Stiles’s neck and as their tongues meet and he deepens the kiss, whatever he meant to say next gets totally forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. If you wanna say hi on Tumblr, I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/).
> 
> It would be lovely to have some feedback.


End file.
